


Tommy Time x2

by MindNoise



Series: Tommy Time [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sequel to Tommy Time:<br/>Tommy has Tommy Time<br/>Adam hears a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Time x2

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not true at all.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

Adam walks into the house through the kitchen door, sighing heavily. It’s been a long day of interviews consisting of the same ten questions, the same ten answers, the same jokes, and pageant smiles all around. He’s exhausted. All he wants is to soak in the hottest bath possible and to go to bed, hopefully cuddling Tommy. He tosses his keys onto the counter where they land next to a box of hair color. Pink hair color. Adam frowns. There are pink droplets splattered on the counter top and in the sink. There’s a towel with pink streaks staining it on the floor.  
Pink hair? he thinks. Why?  
His eyes widen in realization, “Tommy Time!”  
Adam is suddenly on alert, listening hard for any clue as to where Tommy is or what he’s doing. More to the point, what Adam hopes he’s doing. He slips off his shoes and walks softly through the kitchen and into the house. He can hear Tommy, just slightly. Moaning. And it’s coming from the living room. Remembering the last Tommy Time he spied on, Adam’s cock hardens fast. He hears Tommy moan again, muttering something Adam can’t quite make out. He walks to the doorway of the living room and peeks in. Tommy has all the lights off except for a small table lamp. Adam sees his lover on the sofa on his knees, facing the back of it, one arm propped to hold himself up. He’s slowly thrusting into the other hand. His head is tilted back, eyes shut, his silky hair a shocking shade of pink. Adam can’t help but assess the pink color - it is truly bright - but quickly focuses back on Tommy fucking his own hand.  
Tommy bites his bottom lip. “Yeah, baby. You know you want me to fuck you. Take it, Adam. Feel me.”  
Adam’s mouth drops open. Tommy’s fantasizing about topping him? Adam had no idea Tommy ever had any desire to top. He assumed Tommy was fine always bottoming. Actually, he’d never given it a moment’s thought, but he is now. Tommy had been with women before Adam invaded his heart. With women, Tommy was the one delving inside, not the one being delved into. His role is much different with Adam, more submissive and less controlling. And Adam hadn’t even considered that Tommy might want to have control of him, to know what Adam felt like inside. How could he have not realized that Tommy would need him that way too?  
Adam hadn’t been a bottom in years. He preferred the top and he let his dominance be known early on so there was no question. Hell, even his fans knew it. He’d made no secret of it. His previous lovers had always seemed to crave his control. And he’d reduced the one person he loved and adored to resorting to fantasies to fulfill his need to take Adam the way Adam takes him. Adam’s sudden feelings of guilt are crowded out by thoughts of what it would feel like to let Tommy fuck him. What’s Tommy like? How does he move when he’s in control?  
Tommy grunts loudly and Adam’s focus reverts back to him. He’s fisting his cock frantically and comes on the back of the couch with a gasp. Adam doesn’t move. Panting, Tommy opens his eyes. His sucks in his breath when he sees Adam standing in the doorway. Adam walks to him with an unwavering gaze. Tommy’s frozen, eyes wide, but he begins breathing again when he notices the heated look in Adam’s eyes.  
“How do you want me, baby?” Adam asks in low tone.  
Tommy’s face flushes when he realizes Adam heard him and knows his fantasy. But it’s about to be reality and that moves Tommy into action. He’s going to do something very few have been allowed to do - top Adam Lambert.  
He gets off the couch and stands. “Strip,” he commands in a weak voice.  
Adam takes off his shirt, unbuttons and pulls down his pants, underwear, everything, and lets them fall to the floor. His eyes never leave Tommy’s. His immediate compliance and hard cock give Tommy confidence and his next command has more strength to it.  
“On your knees, head down. I want your ass in the air.”  
Adam wastes no time dropping down, laying his upper body on the floor, head to the side. He holds his hips up and positions his knees far enough apart to give himself stability as well as a better opening for Tommy.  
Tommy groans. He’s been wanting to see this for so long, but didn’t think he should ask for it. Adam doesn’t give himself over like this to anyone.  
“This is so beautiful,” he sighs and gets on his knees behind Adam, leaning down to kiss each cheek and spread them apart.  
He kisses each side next to Adam’s hole. He sees Adam’s muscles tense in anticipation. He tentatively licks and when Adam gasps, he licks again adding pressure. He works saliva to the front of his mouth and pushes it against Adam’s hole, making it wet. He does it again, pushing the tip of his tongue inside. Adam lets out a small whimper. Tommy closes his eyes, tasting Adam. Moaning, he pushes his tongue in further, flicking the end of it and making Adam shudder. Encouraged, Tommy grabs Adam’s ass firmly, spreading him apart even more, shoving his whole face into it. He pushes his tongue all the way and flicks inside Adam, his lips caress the outside of his hole. Adam is gasping. Tommy reaches between Adam’s legs and grabs his hard cock, squeezing the shaft and teasing the head. Adam moans, softly undulating his hips against Tommy’s face and hand.  
Tommy pulls his face back. “Nobody gets as hard as you, baby. And it’s mine. And this time you’re gonna come on mine. You’re gonna come on my cock, Adam.” Tommy strokes Adam faster. “I’m gonna make it good, baby. You’ll see. I’m gonna do to you what you do to me.”  
Tommy plasters his face to Adam’s ass again, licking, sucking, and caressing. His hand stroking Adam’s cock. Adam begins to writhe. He’s so immersed in pleasure that his hips can’t decide exactly which direction feels the best, so he just pants and whimpers. Tommy slides a finger inside underneath his tongue and Adam groans loudly. Tommy pushes his finger in and out along with his tongue, pulling down to stretch Adam little by little.  
Tommy pulls his tongue back, adding a second finger, “God I had no idea you tasted so fucking good.” He nibbles Adam’s left cheek.  
“I could eat you all day.” Tommy smirks, “Maybe I will.”  
As good as this feels, Adam wants more. “Tommy... please.”  
Tommy adds a third finger, kissing Adam’s right cheek, and whispers, “What, baby. What do you want?”  
Tommy brushes against Adam’s prostate. Adam shudders.  
“Tommy, I need you to...,” he gasps.  
Tommy presses his prostate again, sending sparks through Adam’s brain.  
“Tell me, baby,” he croons. “Hurry.”  
“Fuck me, Tommy,” Adam blurts out. “I need you to fuck me.”  
Tommy pulls his fingers out. Adam nearly cries at the emptiness. Tommy reaches behind him for the lube he’d brought down for himself earlier. Before Adam had walked in on him. Yeah, Adam had been naughty watching him like that. He slicks himself up and lines up at Adam’s entrance, pausing.  
“This what you want, baby boy?” he asks.  
Adam nods.  
“I can’t hear you,” Tommy states.  
“Yes,” Adam answers. “I need you in me, baby. Take me.”  
Tommy pushes in, listening to Adam suck in a breath and hold it. Tommy goes slow, pushing in and pulling out a little at a time, relishing the feel of Adam.  
It’s been a long time since Adam was last in this position and the memory of it wasn’t great. He’s still holding his breath.  
“Breathe, baby boy,” Tommy tells him. “It’s just me. You know how to take it.”  
Adam forces himself to breathe and relax. The stretch, the fullness, the drag of Tommy’s cock in and out begins to move from burn to pleasure.  
Tommy’s hips push all the way in until he’s fully inside Adam. He stills.  
“Adam,” he whimpers in amazement. “Oh god, you’re so tight. You’re so hot inside.”  
“It’s all for you, Tommy,” Adam sighs.  
With a moan, Tommy begins to rock slow and easy in and out of Adam. He watches his cock move in and out, amazed that it’s actually happening. He’s amazed that the gorgeous sounds coming from Adam are caused by him. He angles and pushes in the way Adam does to him.  
“Oh god!” Adam shouts as Tommy hits his prostate. His hands fist into the carpet, his hips begin moving back into Tommy. The slow rhythm in and out of his ass, pushing steadily against his prostate is torturous.  
“Tommy, please,” he begs. “Faster, please.”  
When Tommy doesn’t comply, Adam grabs his cock and begins to stroke.  
Tommy smacks Adam on his right ass cheek. “Don’t you dare come. I’m not ready to give you up yet.”  
Adam whines shamelessly, but lets go of his cock.  
Tommy continues his steady thrusting.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he breathes. “You take me so well, baby.”  
Adam begins to hum. He’s fighting his dominant side, which is trying to rear up and overtake Tommy, to get off and get off now.  
Tommy leans forward, draping himself over Adam’s back. He grips Adam’s shoulder and pushes in deeper with a harder thrust. They both groan loudly. Tommy continues thrusting and rocking hard and slow until they’re both trembling almost violently. Both crave the end, which is sure to be blinding, but neither wants this to be over. It’s too perfect.  
Tommy’s hips are now rocking of their own accord. Both are speechless, breathless, rigid. When he hears Adam’s come hit the carpet and his ass contract around his cock, Tommy’s body lets go and he fills Adam with a silent cry. At his peak he reflexively bites Adam’s shoulder. When the bite gets to hard and Adam sucks in a hiss, Tommy lets go, turning his head to the side and laying it on Adam’s shoulder, his hips still slowly rocking them through the very end of their orgasms.  
When they catch their breath, Tommy pulls out slowly, planting small kisses down Adam’s spine all the way. He kisses down to Adam’s hole, now red and stretched and dripping. He licks over it and kisses it once, then sits back on his heels. Adam straightens out his legs and rolls over, laying on his back. He smiles drunkenly up at Tommy and crooks his finger. Tommy moves to him, laying down and snuggling up to Adam’s sweaty body.  
“My god you’re a toppy bitch,” Adam says.  
Tommy laughs and hides his face in Adam’s side.  
“Aww, don’t hide,” Adam chides lovingly.  
Tommy lifts his chin, looking into Adam’s eyes.  
“It was beautiful, baby,” Adam whispers, his thumb caressing Tommy’s cheekbone.  
“Was it?” Tommy asks, sudden vulnerability evident in his voice and his eyes.  
Adam nods. “Very much so.” He hugs Tommy tightly, kissing the top of his pink head.  
“I didn’t realize you wanted this so much,” he said.  
Tommy shrugs. “I know you don’t like to bottom. It’s okay.”  
“I like it with you,” Adam says, leaning in and kissing Tommy, opening his mouth with his tongue and tasting himself there.  
“So you’re open to doing this more?” Tommy asks with a glint in his eye.  
“Yes, you pink haired tart,” he laughs. “Just for you.”  
Tommy laughs with Adam, feeling content. He kisses Adam’s nipple and snuggles closer.  
“So. How many times have you spied on me?” Tommy asks.  
He looks up at Adam for an answer.  
Adam smiles.


End file.
